Shadow Falls
by dnmsb
Summary: Bubbles and Blossom was not weird out by the fact that they're human and have magical abilities known to the supernatural world, but Buttercup was freaked out. Bubbles and Blossom knew that can't stay in the human world. They're powers are getting stronger and they knew Buttercup was more powerful than any of them. That's where Shadow Falls, hot boys and jealous bitches comes in.


Hi guys! :) Hehehe here goes nothing x

 _ **DISCLAIMER  
The characters are not mine and will never be.**_

 _ **Bubbles**_

I groaned and stretched my body the moment I woke up.

"Bubs," a soft voice called out. I opened my left eye and saw Blossom standing next to my bed looking down at me while her left arm was holding my curtain to let the sunlight in.

I smiled softly at her and yawned the loudest yawn. I sighed.

"Hey Boss," I giggled.

Boss is a nickname Buttercup and I got for Blossom when we saw her leading group of juniors during their visit in our high school and all the kids called her Boss, so we did the same.

"Come on Bubs. Breakfast's ready,"

"Alright. Give me 5 minutes,"

Blossom nodded and went out my room. I lay down on my bed with my arms and legs wide open and sighed. I blinked as I watched my ceiling. There were a lot of neon star stickers and to be honest, it kind of looked boring now so I decided to change it.

I raised my pinky while all the other fingers are clenched and create a rhyme.

 _Stars are shining,  
But now it's boring,  
Turn the sparkling,  
Into_ _a_ … a…

I scrunched my nose as I thought of a word and I need to think one up as soon as possible!

"Bubbles!" someone shouted from downstairs.

" _More eyecatching_!" I blurted out.

Sparkles sparkled all around my room especially on my room ceiling.

I coughed and opened my eyes and screamed.

There were hundreds of blinking eyes on my ceiling!

"Wrong spell," I sighed.

"BUBBLES!"

I groaned and squealed on my pillow before sighing again.

"In a minute!" I shouted and went to my bathroom to freshen up.

I skipped down the stairs and saw BC playing with her German Shepherd, Boy. I know. Typical name for a male dog. I used to play around with Boy before I got my Cocker Spaniel I called Lady. Yes. The name Lady did came from _The Lady And The Tramp_. I remembered forcing BC to name his German Shepherd Tramp. I was that obsessed with the cute dog love story!

I went over to the dining room and sat down. BC came and sat next to me and started picking her breakfast. I did the same.

"Morning ladies," Professor greeted as he came in the room from the garage working on a broken used car.

"Morning Professor," the three of us replied in unison. Blossom smiled at him and prepared his newspaper as she made herself a watermelon juice.

I frowned as I realized that the past few months Blossom has been drinking watermelon juice every chance she can get. She was never a fruit juice drinker but it happened and that was weird.

"Do you see that Bubs? Boss's making herself another watermelon juice. How did she even get herself watermelons?" BC commented quietly while chewing her bacon.

"First of all BC, don't talk with your mouth full and second, look at Boy! Looks like he hasn't eaten since a long time ago and I know right. It's weird that she started drinking only watermelon juice this past few months," I sighed.

I frowned again as I looked around.

"Professor, did you see Lady anywhere in the house?"

"Yes Bubbles? Ah yes, she's probably outside playing with Blossom's Kyoto," he said. Professor preferred to call us by our full name rather than our nickname.

"Professor, I'm going out for a walk with Boy," BC said as she gulped down her hot drink in a few seconds.

"Alright. Just be safe Buttercup," Professor replied but never looked up from his newspaper on his left hand and his coffee from his right.

After finishing my breakfast, I went to the kitchen to fetch Lady's food, but I couldn't find any. Looking to my left and right, I lift up my pinky and clenched the other fingers and started rhyming but before I could rhyme, a cough broke my focus.

I started coughing so the other person behind me won't realized anything suspicious.

I slowly turned around and put my eyes wide open as I saw a giant shadow looming over me.

I gasped and was going to scream but the shadow's hand went to cover my mouth. Fear was running through my veins and I struggled against the shadow. It was also the moment where my Lady went into the kitchen and growled when she saw what was happening to me. She barked at the shadow and I was afraid it would do something to Lady.

Overprotectiveness came crushing to me. I could feel my eyes heating for unknown reason. This never happened but the the feel to protect Lady was overwhelming and started chanting a mantra in a language I've never knew.

Blue lights started to glow on my hand and the next thing I knew, I was on the floor with both of my palms were facing the other side as if they released.

"What just happened?" I mumbled to myself. Lady was whining at me when I had not stopped daydreaming.

I blinked my eyes multiple times to process what just happened. My eyes went wide when I saw smoke coming out of my hands and 2 average holes on the kitchen floor. I gasped and tried to use my hand to cover my mouth but the moment my palms were in contact with my face, it hurts.

"Ouch!"

I clenced my eyes shut and reopened it. My palms were burning! It was extremely warm but I can't feel any pain on my palms.

 _That's weird_ , I thought _, Aren't I supposed to feel pain when my palms looked as if they were burned?_

I sighed and looked over to Lady who was sniffing the 2 holes.

 _Oh no_.

Once my palms cooled down, I went over to Lady and crouched down beside her.

I knew I had to do something.

I raised my pinky and started rhyming.

 _The holes on the floor,  
Will disappear as I say,  
Knock, knock, who's on the door?  
An old friend who came by to say Hey._

" _Knock, knock, who's on the door? An old friend who came by to say Hey_ ," I repeated.

Sparkles reappeared as it did in my room – _oh yeah I need to change my ceiling as soon as possible before the others noticed_ – and for once, my spell was correct. I managed to rhyme without stuttering or having loss of words to rhyme with and now the kitchen floor looked as if it was never holed before.

I smiled triumphantly.

"Come on Lady! We have a ceiling to change now,"

Lady barked in reply.

 _Having magical powers as a human is nice sometimes._

That's it for now! A huge difference in the beginning of the story between the old one and the new one! I hope you guys like this one better! :) Tell me what you guys think of this x

 _Read and Review_

Bats x


End file.
